Alberto & Eliana La nueva versión de Romeo & Julieta
by shoeemalfoy
Summary: El Joaquin V. Gonzalez vive en constante tensión: Dos miembros de bandas diferentes amenazan con generar un clima de violencia sin igual en el instituto. Un amor prohibido entre dos adolescentes que deben hacer de todo para poder estar juntos. La trágica historia de Romeo & Julieta, contada en la Actualidad.


CAPÍTULO 1:

- Obvio negri, tranquilo. Mi primo no se va a enterar de nada de esto.  
La mas joven de las primas Berton tenía fama de traicionera, pero su facilidad de conquista, sus hermosos ojos y su piel blanca llena de tatuajes, hacían suspirar a cualquiera... a cualquiera que sea demasiado superficial. Y ese era el caso de Alberto Bustos. Se sabía de Alberto que tenía muchas novias, él creía que las tenía a todas a sus pies, era querido en el aula del Joaquin V. Gonzalez. Estudiaba para ser profesor en Lengua & Literatura.  
Alberto, un chico morocho, pelo lacio de un tono negro, tirando a castaño, ojos marrones y una complexión flaca y bastante alta, nunca se había enamorado. Pero Angeles Berton era su gran objetivo y no iba a dejar que se la arrebaten tan facilmente. Al creerse el chico mas lindo del profesorado, no podía menos que estar con la que él consideraba mas linda del mismo.  
Pero no todo sería tan fácil, mas que nada por la familia de Angeles.  
La situación en el Joaquín era un tanto... tensa. Las peleas por aqui y por alla nunca faltaban. Desde que ambos bandos pisaron el colegio, no hacían mas que generar disturbios por doquier. Había dos franjas caóticas muy bien marcadas y por supuesto estaban enfrentadas...  
Por un lado, los que seguían a Alberto y por el otro los que seguían al primo de Angeles...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Piso octavo del Joaquín, a punto de tener Literatura Argentina con el profesor Armando Minguzzi, se encontraban una mujer y un chico sentados contra la pared, solos, esperando que lleguen sus otros amigos.  
- Yo no pienso seguir cargando insultos del idiota de Bustos.  
- Por supuesto que no, tampoco que nos trate de idiotas. Solo por que tienen varios profesores a su favor, no se tienen por que pensar que dominan el colegio.  
- Y bueno, vos ya sabes. Si alguno de ellos te jode, una buena piña y chau. Ya viste como se puso ese tontito de Franco cuando lo amenazaron.  
- Si obvio. Me buscan y me encuentran, los cago a palos en el acto. Y vos, si esa tal Evelin te jode, también. Nada mejor que una pelea de mujeres agarrandose de los pelos.  
- Bueno, bueno, tampoco te enojes tan fácilmente.  
- Jazmin, la bandita de Busto me hace enojar.  
- Ya lo sé Ernesto, pero si vos sos el que te enojas, ellos se pueden agarrar de eso para quedar bien con la Rectora, como siempre.  
Jazmin era una chica bajita, muy joven, no aparentaba los 19 años que en realidad tenía. En cambio Ernesto era un muchacho grande, no adulto, pero se notaba su madurez. Era el mas inteligente del curso y muy amigo de Angeles y su primo. Tenía la extraña costumbre de demostrar siempre todo su intelecto y los demas no podían decir nada, ya que él lo sabía. Eso generaba cierta rivalidad entre Franco, un amigo de Alberto y él.  
- Si yo fuera mujer, esa Evelyn ya no estaría viniendo a este Instituto.  
- Pero Ernesto. Si no viene Evelyn, ¿Cón quien me voy a divertir peleandome?  
Ambos rieron, pero lo dejaron de hacer cuando aparecieron dos personas a las que no les hubiese gustado ver. Evelyn, una chica muy bella, con un cuerpo normal, pero estilizado. Sus rasgos eran finos, excepto su nariz. Siempre estaba sonriendo y cuando veía a Jazmin su sonrisa se tornaba desafiante.  
Jazmin le susurró a Ernesto en el oído: - Ni se te ocurra provocarlos, si va a haber pelea, que la empiecen ellos.  
-¿No viste esa sonrisita sarcástica que pone esa zorra, mirandonos? No sé como no le pegaste todavía.  
Franco caminó por el pasillo donde ambos estaban sentados y se golpea con una puerta. Ernesto y Jazmin no pueden contener la risa.  
- ¿Se puede saber de que carajo se ríen?  
Jazmin le contestó que no le importaba, por lo que Evelyn volvió a preguntar acercandose aún mas a la cara de la chica.  
- Te lo pregunto por última vez pedazo de estúpida, de que carajo te reís imbécil.  
- Imbecil serás vos, pelotuda.  
En ese momento, todo pasó de repente, Ernesto se levantó de su asiento y encaró a Franco, mientras que las dos mujeres ya estaban agarrandose de los pelos.  
-¡PERO BASTA IDIOTAS!, Dejensé de pelear como estúpidos, no saben lo que hacen.  
La voz fría y fuerte los hizo voltear a todos. Era muy familiar. No era Alberto, sino su primo, Shoel.  
-Franco, Evelyn... pensé que ya habíamos superado la etapa en la que se peleaban por todo chicos, por favor. Parecen pibes de secundario. Y ustedes, no sé por que tanto drama, pero lo mismo. Dan verguenza.  
- ¿Y quién sos vos para juzgar a mis amigos, pedazo de estúpido?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una voz algo gangosa, seguida de una risa algo idiota... no podía ser de otro mas que de él. El primo de Angeles... Su verdadero nombre era Matías, pero todos lo conocían como "Isabel". Todos los esfuerzos por que dejaran de pelear se habían ido a la basura... Evelyn y Jazmin volvieron a agarrarse de las mechas, mientras que Franco & Ernesto se pegaban nuevamente.  
- Joel Bustos... que tenemos por aca. Por favor...¿Vos hablas de paz? Si hay tanto lío no es precisamente por mi culpa... es por tu primito y vos, precisamente vos, no sos de confianza como para "exigir" PAZ...  
- Por favor Isa... Matías. Esto no puede seguir asi, solo quiero paz, guardate tus insultos para otras personas y apartemos a estos.  
- Repito, no sos nadie para hablar de paz. Ademas, estoy seguro de que mis chicos les daran su merecido a los tuyos...  
Joel se río: - ¿Tus chicos? ... ¿Estás hablando en serio? No te das cuenta que NADIE te quiere. Sos insoportable, das asco a los demas, todo el profesorado se ríe de vos... das verguenza, hasta a tus primas. Mas que verguenza, das asco... Es mas, si hay gente al lado tuyo, es por lástima o gracias a Angeles, sino, estarías SOLO.  
Una nueva ola de gritos se produjo y empezó a llegar gente por todas partes, entre ellos Angeles, su prima, otros amigos de tal o cual bando y Alberto. Pero todo se volvió tenso cuando apareció la Rectora y tres profesores del Claustro.

OoOoOoOoOoO

La rectora tenía una apariencia seria, buena. Era la clase de personas con las que mejor no tener problemas... Su voz denotaba cansancio... una y otra vez ya había pasado por esta situación y ya empezaba a impacientarse. Si no los había expulsado, fue gracias a los esfuerzos de los profesores Minguzzi y Santarcangelo, por que sino... ya estarían todos en la calle.. empezando por Bustos. Pero resulta que ahora él no tenía nada que ver... por primera vez...  
- Otra vez peleandose entre banditos. Por favor... ¿Es que no se cansan? Miren como está el vestíbulo, lleno de gente viendolos, no les da verguenza. Es un instituto de buen nombre y no voy a dejar que lo manchen de esta manera. Lamento tener que sancionarlos con algo asi, pero no puedo mas. Ninguno de ustedes podrá cursar dos materias, lamentablemente, no me dejan otra opción, señor Joel, señor Matías, señores Franco, Ernesto y señoritas Jazmin y Evelyn. Has incitado a todos los alumnos a fomentar esto, con sus viejas riñas que ya aburren. Y se los advierto, si una vez mas osan pertubar los pasillos del Instituto con sus disturbios y sus peleas, el castigo será contundente, la expulsión por supuesto. Y si agradezcanle a Alba y a Armando, si fuera por mi, ya estarían TODOS de patitas en la calle... hace bastante rato. Armando, acompañeme con la Señorita Angeles y el Señor Matías Berton a mi oficina, los demas, entren al aula inmediatamente. ¿Me oyeron? - Se escucharon suaves si...- ¿ME OYERON?  
- SI - Dijeron fuerte y claro todos al unísono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Uno a uno fue ingresando al Aula, aunque aun Minguzzi no llegaría, ya que se había ido a la charla con la Rectora y los Berton. Pero Joel retuvo por la espalda a Alberto y le hizo un gesto sobre que necesitaba hablar con él.  
- ¿Que te pasa?... Espera, primero contame que carajo pasó aca...  
Joel contó un breve resumen de lo que había sucedido, sobre como se había encontrado con los dos pares peleandose y luego había llegado el odioso de Isabel a empeorar la situación.  
- Si no fuera por la Rectora, hubiera salido alguien lastimado.  
- Ernesto se fue con un buen golpe en el ojo, le ha quedado morado.  
- Si si, la verdad, no me interesa, pero necesito hablar con vos. Te vi por ahi con Angeles ayer. Luego hoy los volvi a ver y cuando quise acercarme a vos, te hiciste el distraído y me ignoraste. Hablé con Nicolas y me dijo lo mismo, te vieron cabizbajo.  
- Es que... me enamoré.  
Primero, Joel enmudeció, pero instantamente le salían lágrimas por los ojos de tanto reírse. Justamente su primo Alberto se iba a enamorar: - Dale primito, contate otra.  
- Bueno, si, tenes razón. En realidad la quiero para llamar la atención. La verdad es que vengo de mucho tiempo estando siempre de novio y como que quiero disfrutar de la soltería.  
- Asi se habla primo, pero bueno, contame quien es esa chica de la que te "enamoraste"... jodeme que es la chica Berton.  
- La misma... me vas a matar ya sé.  
- Por lo menos te hubieses fijado en la prima che. Esa Angeles es una arpía, con todas las letras. A la primera de cambio te va a clavar las uñas por la espalda, yo sé lo que te digo. Los Berton son traicioneros... no confío para nada en esa zorra.  
- Bueno bueno eh. Será lo que será, pero es linda y mientras tanto, a mi me gusta... Pero bueno, me tendré que sacar al primo de encima.  
En ese momento, un muchacho con aparatos, mirada feliz, pelo parecido a Alberto y el mas alto de los tres, apareció de la nada.  
- Como siempre, llegando tarde Nicolas.  
Nicolas Morelli era el mejor amigo de Alberto. Desde que habían entrado al Profesorado se habían hecho inseparables y su vínculo se vió fortalecido por la lucha contra los Berton.  
- Bueno, disculpen che... pero ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aca?  
- No sabes de lo que te perdiste Nickito...


End file.
